


Day 29- Possession

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [25]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dragons, Loss of Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Sin accidentally wakes up something that’s been asleep for many years.





	Day 29- Possession

Sol wasn’t a man who was easily caught off-guard. He didn’t like the sensation of being lost or powerless. He’d spent too much time like that. Even with all the new shit the universe liked to throw at him, Sol always tried to take it. Stay focused, and stay in control.

“...Old man?”

He’d forgotten what to do when everything was out of control. Based on his tone, even Sin could tell that something was wrong. Sol couldn’t focus on him right now. He dug his fingers into the dirt, doing his best to keep his breathing even and his thoughts focused.

His limiter sat in a useless lump on the ground, split into several pieces scorched black from where the lightning had hit. Sin hadn’t meant to hit him on that one spot, but lightning didn’t make for the most accurate projectile. Before he’d had any time to react, the bolt had slammed dead-center into his forehead, shattering the thing to pieces.

It took a moment for the rush of thoughts to invade his mind. Maybe they were just as taken off-guard as he was. Maybe it had been so long that they had momentarily forgotten to speak.

_KILL. KILL. DESTROY._

“Nggh-” Sol ground his head into the dirt, feeling it tangling into his hair. He’d forgotten how loud they voices were, roaring through his brain like a screaming crowd chanting for blood.

“Old man?” Sin was by his side, gently shaking his shoulder. Sol could only imagine what the kid must have been thinking. They knew that Sin had had troubles when his eyepatch was removed, but was it anything like this?

_DESTROY! KILL!_

It didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered. Sol squeezed his eyes shut, putting all his focus into stifling the noise running rampant through his brain. He knew he had been able to hold it off before, even if only temporarily. He was strong. He’d killed Justice and Valentine, how hard could it be to keep hold over his own mind…?

_BURN! DESTROY! KILL! BURN IT ALL!_

No! He wasn’t going to give up so easily. He had to resist. Somehow he hadn’t broken his teeth from how hard he was biting down. 

_Biting biting biting rip into their flesh and devour-_

It felt like someone was strangling him. Why did that make him feel angry? He wanted nothing more than to grab whatever it was by the neck and claw it open with his bare hands. It would be easy, he knew it would be so, so easy-

Everything in this world was just so...fragile. Breakable. If he wanted to, he could rip it apart with ease-

Sin flinched away from his side, and it took him a moment to realize why. His skin was itching and burning at the same time, radiating a blazing heat. It began to fall off in flakes, revealing shimmering scales. Sol bucked in pain, desperately trying to manage whatever hold he could over his own sanity. But he knew he was losing control.

_KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILLKILLKILLKILLKILL_

His thoughts were being eaten away, and the carcass of his brain was filled by the clamoring crowd. Sol felt leathery wings unfurl against his back, and a blossom of fire exploding around him as the last of his skin burned away.

Ha ha! Why had he been so desperate to ignore the sensations? They felt so good! The heat welcomed him, embraced him like a dear friend. He hadn’t felt so nice in such a long time.

Sol tore off into the sky, shrieking like a man gone mad and roaring the words that echoed in his head.

_ **“DESTROY!"** _


End file.
